Mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets have become ubiquitous in modern society. People use such devices to perform various tasks, including communicating with other users verbally or through text based communications (e.g., with telephone calls, SMS messaging, email, or social media); accessing web pages; finding nearby attractions or places of interest; obtaining travel routes; and taking pictures and videos. In addition, mobile device accessories that are provided by mobile device manufacturers or third parties can provide additional functionality for mobile devices, protect mobile devices (e.g., as a mobile device case), or both. In some instances, mobile device accessories can communicate with one or more mobile devices. Communication between a mobile device and a mobile device accessory generally requires that the mobile device accessory be connected to a power supply (e.g., through a direct electrical connection with the mobile device, with an external power source, or with a separate power supply within the mobile device accessory). Communication between a mobile device and a mobile device accessory also generally requires either a physical electrical connection between the mobile device accessory and the mobile device (e.g., using one or more wires connected between the mobile device accessory and a port of the mobile device) or through use of a wireless communication protocol such as a WiFi or BLUETOOTH.